Khumba (character)
Khumba is a young zebra born with only half his stripes on the top half of his body. He is the main protagonist of the film, Khumba . Storylines Khumba starts off the movie narrating in the desert before he is born. His sick weak mother then gives birth to him and the clan of zebras realizes with stripeless butt. They are all confused and start to laugh. The other zebras do not let Khumba join their games and tease him. Khuma befriends a female zebra child Tombi who is also outcast and doesn't like the other female zebras and holds a crush on Khumba.The zebra clan had enclosed tangled walls of twigs to secure themselves. A couple Gemsboks asked him to let them in because their elderly female gazelle needed some water. The zebras were disgraced that Khumba had allowed them to enter and sent them packing. The walls were no longer secure to the wild. Outside the fortress, a large leopard, Phango , was attacking the Gemsboks and attemted to come into the gates. A mantis draws a diagram in the sand which could be either interpreted as water or stripes past three mountain peaks for Khumba. Khumba tells this to his mother. His mother tells him she named him Khumba because of a story of original zebras who were plain white and went one went through the magical waters and grew stripes. The other zebras wanted to be like him and did the same. Khumba was destined to regain his stripes but his mother warned him not to. The next day his mother had died which no one alerted him about. His father blamed the lack of rain as the cause of his wife's death. He left to go to gain his stripes. While traveling out in the open he met a very quirky, opportunistic African wild dog, Skalk . Skalk agreed to get him to assist him in getting to the final destination in exchange for some water for him and his buddies. Khumba explained to him he had no water. Khumba befriends a kind motherly wildebeest, Mama V ; and her friend the paranoid eccentric ostrich, Bradley. Mama V and Bradley help Khumba get to his destination. Soon after, Skalk leaves to his pack. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. Mama V, Khumba, and Bradley had a bonfire at night. Then they encounter a herd of Springboks who help them plow down a tall wire fence. They end up at a random watering hole. Khumba walks in it and his stripes don't show up. A family a prarie dogs asked him nicely to get out of their drinking water. They also met an endangered Scottish speaking riverine rabbit. The rabbit told them to go past Ying's National Park. They encountered rock rabbits who worshipped The Black Eagle. The Eagle told Khumba the story of Phango that Phango was born with one blind eye and was abandoned. This only made him stronger and gave him a strong sense of smell. Phango them killed his clan in revenge. The Eagle told Khumba the directions to Phango's cave. The three met up again at an abandoned farm. A n old, demented, psychotic sheep, Nora , wearing hear dead husband's skull and horns came charging at them. Khumba trapped her in the pen and Mama v latched the gate. Outside the perimeter, Tombi and Seko were amazed to discover that Khumba is still alive and is heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. He is rescued by the Gemsbok elder. Phango realizes Khumba's heading for his cave and returns there. Khumba's concerned friends: Mama V and Bradley, decide to turn back and warn Khumba. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his white butt. Khumba falls the the bottom of the ground. He is presumed dead but awakens. He gains his actual full stripes. Back at the herd, him and his friends from the National Park are all playing games and the other zebras now accept him for who he is. Characteristics Personality Khumba is a very determined zebra. He can be very dicouraged and outcasted. He did whatever it took to fit in with the rest of the group. He was very generous by letting the Gemsboks into the fortress but most of his clan wasn't. Appearance Khumba is a relatively small scrawny male zebra child. He has blue eyes and a black mane. Up until the end, he had only his top half black stripes which isolated him from the group. Voice Khumba is voiced by Jake T. Austin and has a very casual voice. Relationships Friendships Tombi Tombi Khumba and Tombi are best friends. Tombi seems to hold a crush on Khumba. Tombi remains concerned about Khuma and apologizes to him for the clan's attitude towards him. Mama V Mama V is a very motherly caring wildebeest towards both Khumba and Bradley despite bickering with Bradley constantly. Mama V encourages and believes in Khumba. Bradley Bradley has befriended Khumba and adventured together. Skalk Skalk had originally befriended Khumba although turning on him at the end. Skalk seemed to only pretend to help him for water. Skalk Skalk quickly befriended Khumba in exchange for water. He agreed to assist Khumba to his final destination. He was although forced to turn on him due to a threat. Riverine Rabbit Riverine Rabbit and Bradley have casually met and he helped them out a little bit. Rivalries Phango Phango has been trying to kill Khumba for a not fully implied reasoning. He did mentioned that he would make him complete. This could be because they're both outcasts and he needed to use him to reform himself. Nora Nora broke out of the barn on the farm for a psychological reason gone mad. Khumba led her into the pen while Mama V latched it up. Category:Protagonists Category:Zebras Category:Males Category:Children Category:Characters